Just like Old Times
by iloveromance
Summary: Twenty years after finding success with Jessie and the Rippers, the band gets an unexpected break on a national TV show. but Jessie isn't sure that he still has what it takes. A Christmas gift for Kristen 3 *hugs*


**A/N: Kristen3 has already written a story similar to this one but since she was the one who alerted me to the clip from "Jimmy Fallon" on which this story was based, I wanted to return the favor and write my own version as a Christmas gift to her! *hugs***

Jessie sighed as he stood in the dressing room and glanced at his wardrobe of a red shirt, black leather vest and black jeans. "Are you sure I look all right?"  
Becky smile and put her hands on his shoulders. "Jessie, that's the third time you've asked me about your appearance! You look wonderful!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Honey, relax! You're going to be fine!"

"I don't know, Becky. What if this is a big mistake?"  
"If you don't want to do this we can just go back to San Francisco right now but you're going to disappoint millions of people!"

Jessie scoffed at the thought. "Right… millions of people are going to be watching me."

"Of course they are! Who wouldn't' want to see Jessie and the Rippers on national TV? Trust me, you'll be wonderful!"

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Are you sure?"  
"Of course I am!" she replied enthusiastically. "And I'll be right there in the audience next along with Danny, cheering you on! I'm sorry that Vicki can't be here. She's in New York on business. And Joey is in Las Vegas. I'm so proud of him for getting a year-long show at the Flamingo!

Jessie smiled thinking of his friend, whose dream had come true. "Yeah, I'm proud of him, too."

"Look, I know the boys are proud of you, too and if Nicki and Alex weren't having finals at Stanford right now, they'd be here! Same with DJ, Michelle and Stephanie. But you can bet that they'll all be watching your big debut! Oh Jess, can you believe that little Michelle, DJ and Stephanie have families of their own? And our little boys are in college! "

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Jessie mused.  
Becky smiled and kissed him. "You're amazing. Now, I've gotta run but I'll be watching. I love you!"

"I love you too." He replied watching his beautiful wife of so many years walk out of the dressing room.

_**A half hour later….**_

He swallowed hard as he stood back stage with his band members.

"Jessie will you relax?" Dylan asked, twirling his drumsticks in his hand. "This is huge! We're on national TV!"

"Dylan, who are we kidding, huh?" Jessie moaned. "We haven't done this in over twenty years! No one even knows who Jessie and the Rippers are anymore!"

Frank, the bass guitarist draped an arm around Jessie's shoulder. "Jess, are you afraid of what your kids will think? I saw the way that you cheered you on when they came to our concerts. They idolize you, man! They may be in college but they think you're the coolest dad, ever!"

Jessie smiled, grateful for his band mates. "Thanks, man. All right! Let's do this!" He yelled as the guys cheered. As if on cue, the show's host, Jimmy Fallon appeared before them. "You guys ready?"  
"Yeah!" The men yelled in unison.

"Thanks so much for being here guys." Jimmy said shaking each of their hands. "I was a huge fan back in the day. We went to The Smash Club all the time when I was living in San Francisco."

"You're on…" A woman wearing a headset announced.

"Oh geez, I'd better get out there." Jimmy said.

Immediately Jimmy ran back to the stage and the audience applauded as his image appeared on the monitor. And Jessie smiled at the banner over Jimmy's head that read: _The Smash Club_.

And suddenly Jessie was home again. He was so excited that he barely heard Jimmy's introduction. But he heard the applause loud and clear. It was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard. Jessie and the Rippers got into position and he smiled at the crowd.

"How are you doing, Los Angeles?" He yelled, rewarded with deafening screams and cheers. "One, two, three…"

As Jessie and the Rippers began to play, it was 1992 all over again. He was a star, singing his number one hit _Forever_. It blended into the cool Elvis song "Little Sister" and instantly memories of the night so long ago that he invited his band over to the house while Becky and Danny were away filled his mind. The girls were so young; DJ with the purple streaks in her blonde hair dancing like crazy with Stephanie. He couldn't help but smile.

A rousing version of "Hippy Hippy Shake" followed by "Everywhere You Look", a song that was near and dear to his heart rounded off their set. And as they played, he saw his brother in law singing along with the audience, moving in time with the music. They'd barely played their finale when the cheers and applause began, louder this time.

_This must be how Elvis Presley felt_. Jessie thought.

Seconds later, Jimmy Fallon was standing next to him, congratulating him and thanking him for being on the show.

"You were wonderful!"

At the familiar voice, Jessie turned his head ad was rewarded with a kiss that left him breathless. The show cut to a commercial and everyone ran backstage, celebrating their success.

"See, Jessie? I told you we'd be a big hit!" Frank yelled, slapping Jessie on the back.

"Hey, hey guys… come here a minute." Jessie said. The band members gathered around him. "What's up man?" Dylan asked.

"What do you say we make this a regular thing?" Jessie suggested. There was a murmur among the men.  
"Are you serious, man?" Frank asked.  
"Yeah, I'm serious! Look, it doesn't matter if we're rich or not, but we lovemaking music, so what do you say?"

The guys cheered and threw themselves into a collective hug, causing Jessie to laugh. "All right, that's enough! I'll see you guys later!"  
"How's Thursday?" Dylan asked.  
"I'm there for you babe." Jessie said, winking at his wife.

After several goodbyes, Jessie and Becky found themselves alone. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. "How was I... really?"  
Becky kissed him tenderly. "You were wonderful. Now, why don't we go back to the hotel and call the boys? I'm sure they saw your performance tonight and they'll want to congratulate you. And then we'll do some celebrating of our own."

Jessie took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "Have mercy…" he said, causing her to laugh and kiss him again. And when the kisses ended she took his hand. "Come on Jessie. Let's go home. We've got some celebrating to do."

THE END


End file.
